fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakob
Jakob (ジョーカー Jōkā '', '''Joker' in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He will be the Avatar's ally regardless of their route and will join later than usual if the Avatar is male. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe in the Japanese version and by Benjamin Diskin in the English version. Profile Jakob is a butler who serves the Avatar in the Kingdom of Nohr. Although born into aristocracy, Jakob lost connections with both of his parents, a fact that, according to his supports with Azura, stems from them never loving him and forging happy memories with him. Electing to follow the Avatar regardless of the choice that they make, Jakob attributes this to the kindness and compassion that they displayed towards him when he was alienated during his induction into the service of the Nohrian royalty. If he achieves an S-Support, Jakob will have a son named Dwyer. Female Avatar If the Avatar is female, Jakob will accompany the Avatar as they are summoned by King Garon and follows her regardless of what route is chosen. Male Avatar If the Avatar is male, Jakob will remain in the Northern Fortress with Flora. At the end of Chapter 15 of ''Birthright'', ''Conquest'', and ''Revelation'', Jakob will eventually find the Avatar's My Castle and promptly joins their cause. Personality Jakob is a dutiful butler who serves the Avatar. On top of being great at housework and other chores, he is an excellent fighter. According to his supports with Azura however, this wasn't always the case; at first he didn't know how to do things, and it was only thanks to the Avatar that he stayed in service. He is dutiful, kind, and courteous to the Avatar when speaking to them. He has an undying loyalty towards them to the point he ends up getting into a verbal spat for the Avatar's caretaking in his support chain with Camilla. However, around other members of the army he can be rather unsociable, speaking very rudely and bluntly to them and sometimes making fun of them as shown in his support conversations with Silas, even extending to his son, Dwyer. Nonetheless, he still helps others when needed as part of his duty as the Avatar's butler. He hates mornings the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is December 3rd. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= - D - D |Item=Iron Dagger Heal }} |-|Chapter 16= - C (+50%) - C (+50%) |Item= }} As an Enemy Xenologue 20 - Memories of Foam 6: Unfinished Dawn |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |40% |25% |55% |50% |55% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest= 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Azura * Felicia * Mozu Nohr * Camilla * Elise * Effie * Nyx * Charlotte * Beruka * Selena * Peri Hoshido * Hinoka * Sakura * Orochi * Kagero * Oboro * Rinkah * Hana * Setsuna Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Takumi * Silas * Gunter * Dwyer * Kana - If Jakob is his father * Shigure - If Jakob is his father Quotes Refer to Jakob/Quotes. Possible Endings Jakob - Devoted Servant (忠実な執事 Chūjitsuna Shitsuji lit. Faithful Butler) : Jakob continue to serve as Avatar's butler. He was often offered other positions based on his extraordinary skills, but the records show he refused them all to stay by Avatar's side. : ; Jakob and Avatar : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Jakob and Beruka : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Jakob and Camilla : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Jakob and Charlotte : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Jakob and Effie : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Jakob and Elise : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Jakob and Felicia : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Jakob and Hana : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. ; Jakob and Hinoka : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Jakob and Kagero : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Jakob and Nyx : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Jakob and Oboro : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Jakob and Orochi : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Jakob and Peri : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Jakob and Rinkah : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Jakob and Sakura : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Etymology Jakob is a variant of the name Jacob, which is of Hebrew origin. The name is derived from Jacob, the patriarch of the Israelites in the biblical book of Genesis. Joker is a name for a Jester. It is also a unique playing card most notably used as a wild card in several card games. Trivia * Jakob shared his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with Saizo and Hayato. * Concept art for Jakob appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem". Interestingly, it depicted him with black hair compared to his now silver hair. * Jakob placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for males. ** He also placed 4th in the character popularity poll and placed 2nd in the spouse poll. Both were issued by Famitsu. ** He placed 6th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters